Mercenary Games
by Komamura's son
Summary: Minor in the Academy's sequel: Every few years, the Mercenary Games are held, and with Marcus being both a legal adult and graduate of Cornerian Academy, Fox is excited to allow his son to participate with Starfox. However, the young vulpine doesn't find the idea of being on the side all that pleasing. Rated M for future gore and other stuff. Warning: Marcus/Male OC Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Warning: I've been fighting Writer's Block, so don't expect an update soon... I hate this block, but at least I managed to squeeze this first chapter to Minor's sequel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Watashi wa sutāfokkusu o shoyū shite inai. (Broken Japanese for I don't own Starfox... If you say that sentence, you can tell what the Engrish for Starfox is)**

* * *

All seemed peaceful in the O'Donnell household. Said Star Wolf leader was enjoying a good movie in the comfort of his living room. Everyone of his roommates, including his adopted son, went to bed and resting for the night. Usually he would be in bed as well or out on a mission, but for once, he had the chance to relax is in his home.

The older lupine smiled as he continued to watch the movie. A classic favorite of his ever since he dwelled into the Human selection in films. He had to admit, they made a nice film with this one, unlike all the others he had seen in satire of the human race. For its age and time, this film really knew how to tell a great story.

The mercenary continued to enjoy the movie, until the sound of shattering glass caused his reflexes to kick in. The lupine leaped out of his seat and rushed to the source of the sound, finding a broken window and a brick. Whoever had hurled the brick still stood outside, shouting obscenities at the large manor. During these kinds of situations, the Star Wolf leader always had his Blaster ready to return fire, however, this troublemaker only sought to terrorize his roommates.

"You have 'til the count of four to get the Hell off my property!" Wolf shouted his fair warning, already waiting for a response before he began his countdown.

"The McCloud child is going to Hell!" The lupine sighed, he figured it was another outraged citizen. It's always been the loony people who assaulted his home over Marcus.

"That's it, screw the warning shot, I'm just going to fire at you and see how well you can dodge!" The mercenary shouted as he brought up his blaster and began to blindly fire through the broken window. After he shot about fifteen rounds, he turned to look out to see his work, only to find a random civilian on the floor and his own son standing under the light of a lamppost. The younger lupine rubbing his arm, looking closely, Wolf noticed that a bit of smoke rose from his arm as well as a burn mark.

"Your aim is getting worse, old man." The younger lupine chuckled as he made his way to the window.

"It was blind fire, Luke, now get your ass inside, did you make sure to knock him on the head?" The blonde lupine nodded as he hoisted himself inside through the shattered window. "Good, I'll go put the brick beside him so that it'll look like someone else knocked him out."

After covering up their relation to the unconscious body, the father and son sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. "So I take it you heard that guy?" Wolf asked as he paused the film.

"You know I wake up to every loud noise. Besides, bastard was after my childhood friend, couldn't let him go unpunished." The younger lupine responded as he ran a hand through his head-fur, finding that his fingers untangled a few strands of blonde hairs.

"Why do those morons have to come back every week?" Wolf sighed as he tried to make sense of the raging citizens.

"Because as long as people have different opinions, there's always going to be fighting." The young lupine replied, showing off his understanding despite his usual impulsive and stupid demeanor. "Plus, the bigots like him always think they know what's best for others, he had no place saying that Marcus is going to Hell."

"You don't go to Hell for loving someone..." Wolf added while shaking his head. Though on the inside, surprised that Luke managed to have a smart conversation with him. Usually when the two spoke it would either be about weapons, alcohol, or random gibberish. He actually expected the whole conversation would be about how he was a terrible father for shooting his own son. Which he was ready to counter by bringing up the other times that it would be vice versa.

"Try telling that to the media, they'll just try to find bullshit evidence that states it's not love." Luke countered, now it seemed as if it became an argument and not a conversation.

"Whatever, those two have something special and people are blind by only focusing on the outside." The mercenary rubbed his temples, he just wanted a simple night to watch a movie, he never wanted this kind of bull to happen.

"Let's see, barely legal 18-year-old Cornerian that still looks like a 14-year-old dating a 25-year-old human that has scars over 90 percent of his body... Where in that do you see something special?" Wolf held up the blaster and aimed at his son.

"I can't believe I didn't realize you were messing with me. Now go to bed before I shoot you again." The young lupine busted out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, old man, I couldn't help myself!" After Luke managed to calm down, he began to pay attention to the movie. "Cool looking movie, what is it?" The Mercenary lowered his weapon, knowing that his son wasn't going to return to bed anytime soon.

"_Remember the Titans,_ a lot of Cornerians need to learn from this." The older lupine pointed out, catching the attention of the younger lupine.

"There's a life lesson in this that I won't find, please tell me." Wolf couldn't help but chuckle at Luke's bluntness.

"You want to learn it, watch the movie then. I'm not teaching you a lesson you won't even remember later." The young lupine pouted, kicked up his feet in the coffee table, and continued to watch the movie along side his father.

* * *

**Earlier...**

Upon hearing the sound of shattering glass, the redheaded human shot up from his bed, his body moving on its own. The mechanic leaping out of his bed and dashing to throw open his door. Traveling a short distance across the hall to check up on his boyfriend, upon opening the door to Marcus' bedroom, the human met the barrel of a blaster. At first he cursed his luck, but after expecting the position of the weapon to see it held upside down, the hick smiled.

"Ahm startin' ta think ah don't even need ta protect ya anymore." Keith chuckled as the vulpine lowered his weapon, getting a good view of the young McCloud. A few locks of white swayed over his emerald-green eyes, the white hair being a major contrast to his blue fur. The young vulpine smiled up at him, the warm smile causing the human's own lips to curl up even wider. The smile soon faded to a surprised blush, which confused the human for a moment. "Sumthin' wrong?"

"Um... You uh..." The young fox stuttered as he directed towards the human's exposed body. In Keith's haste to check on Marcus, he had forgotten that he only wore a pair of boxers. The redhead stood in his doorway, various scars that littered his body exposed for the vulpine to see. A mischievous grin soon spread across the man's face as he leaned on the doorway. "You should really go to bed, don't you have that... Thing in the morning...?"

The human knew full well that Marcus spouted out nonsense, but he decided to play along with. "Right, ah do have that thing... Might as well get ta bed." Keith agreed with a playful tone in his voice, slipping right past the young fox into his room.

"What are you...?" Before he could get an answer from the redhead, the sound of a body leaping into his bed met his ears. He sighed as he figured Keith would find a loophole.

"Shoulda told me ta go to mah bed." The scarred human chuckled after speaking, already getting comfortable under the covers. As much as the blue vulpine wanted to correct himself and get the shenanigans over with, he couldn't deny that he wanted to get in the bed with him. Sighing in defeat, the young vulpine made his way back to his own bed and joined the redhead.

After getting settled under the covers, Marcus turned on his side, facing the shoulder of the human. Staring upwards, the young vulpine was met with the gaze of his boyfriend. Despite the menacing looking scars on his face, the soft smile and deep blue eyes that shined with kindness easily melted aware Keith's intimidation factors.

The redheaded human wrapped an arm around the blue vulpine's small frame, pulling him a bit closer to himself. Marcus soon nuzzling into the crook of Keith's neck, taking in the human's musky scent. A mixture of sweat, motor oil, and spices, all of which blended together to make the distinct smell of the human.

"Sweet dreams, Keith." The young fox whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Only if yer in 'em." The hick responded with a cheeky smile, his comment causing the McCloud child to flush red. No matter what, it seemed that everything the older human said to him would cause him to blush, and yet he never complained about it.

"I love you..." The words slipped out from the maw of the blue fox, in a matter of seconds, the young man realized that it was the first he ever said it out loud. Before panic could set in, he felt the embrace get a bit tighter as well as soft kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you, too." Although Marcus was relieved to hear the same words returned to him, it shocked him how the hick said it without any trace of the southern drawl.

"... Say it again... Like you normally speak, please." He didn't mean to offend, but it felt strange hearing it without the accent. Much like a completely different person said it to him, not Keith.

"Well 'scuse me fer wantin' it ta sound and feel special... Ah luv yew, tew." The young vulpine giggled, despite the accent carrying a silly feel to it, it was the that he was accustomed to.

"Way better with the accent." Marcus managed to speak out before yawning, sleep beginning to take the blue fox. In a matter of seconds, the young man's soft rhythmic breathing indicated he finally drifted to sleep. Although Keith felt wide awake after being rudely woken up, he didn't mind at all this position he was put in.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was on the short side, but it's just the beginning, and still semi-blocked at the moment. So better than nothin'! Also, I apologize that nothing really happened, Death dammit, the title is Mercenary Games, not Keith and Marcus cuddle! Who would read the latter!? (sarcasm intensifies) Anyways, hope you all liked the beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Grief

**Now time for more bullshit before the action! Don't worry, not more cuddling... Just read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just glad that Nintendo doesn't make Starfox into something shitty, because we can complain about how bad they make a game series, but at least it's nothing like the show Breadwinners... Watch five seconds of it and thank Nintendo that they don't do shit like that.**

* * *

_"What the hell is going on...?" The young vulpine blinked as his vision was met with a surreal looking interior of a building. None of the colors of the walls blended or even contrasted with the floor and ceiling, it just appeared to be one big mess. Even without sense of interior design, Marcus felt that the colors were in bad taste. However, his earlier question wasn't about the awful spectrum of colors set before him, it was rather for the weightless and empty feeling he was experiencing. "Must be a dream then."_

_The blue fox reasoned with himself, wondering why he was brought to such a strange place. Though the possibility of a lucid dream did come to his mind, Marcus had no idea what to currently do, he had never experienced anything of the sort before._

_"Alright then..." After thinking it over for a moment, the young vulpine decided to try a bit of imagination to get things running. Thinking hard for a simple field and sky, the amount of effort he put into the menial setting seemed to only create a mild headache. "O-k, maybe this isn't a lucid dream."_

_With the conclusion that he was conscious during a regular dream, the young vulpine began to ponder what sort of significance this strange room held. Before he could even investigate around, a detonation at the center seemingly coming from nowhere, propelled Marcus backward into a wall._

* * *

Gasping as he woke up, the young vulpine opened his eyes to find himself back in his room, alive and awake. Marcus stretched his arms as he rose from his bed, soon realizing the absence of a certain redhead. His ears drooped a bit as he wanted to give the human a morning kiss. He had just woken up too late.

After making sure all the grogginess was out of his body, the young McCloud began to dress for the day. Throughout his morning routine, Marcus couldn't help but find another one of his loved things missing. His signature yellow scarf was nowhere to be found. Yet despite it being out of sight, the vulpine put two and two together and figured that the human had taken it to go out into the city. Accompanying his drooping ears, the fox's tail even fell low.

Hearing a familiar ringtone, the young vulpine approached his nightstand and retrieved his phone, finding that his caller was none other than his father.

"Yeah dad...?" Despite having his father's acceptance in his choice of love, it always felt nerve wracking for Marcus each time he spoke with him.

"Marcus, how have you been?" The young vulpine thought it over for a moment, at the second, he was nervous and a bit of a mess, but all in all the past few days have been nice.

"I'm fine." Marcus managed to reply with a calm tone, his body however shaking under pressure.

"That's nice to hear, I've been thinking it over for a while, I think it's time me and your mother meet Keith's family." The Hero of Lylat explained, all color left the blue fox's face as he remembered the two other humans. The younger brother reminded him too much of Luke, which Marcus knew was never a good thing.

"Um... Alright, I'll talk with the Smiths and let them know." A moment of silence followed after the young vulpine gave his response, it nearly killed him how much silence there was.

"Thank you, also, I leave the decision of what activity we do together to them." As much as Marcus wanted to protest that decision, he didn't want to put in bad vibes about the other humans.

"O-ok, bye Dad."

"Bye, son, have a good day." The vulpine immediately hung up and slumped against the wall.

"I'm fucked..."

"No you're not." The sudden comment caused Marcus to yelp in surprise. His door immediately opened to find the brown-furred husky staring at him with an apathetic stare. "If you want, I can come along and help keep things running smoothly."

"But how?" Marcus had pretty much lost all his hope on the situation, whatever strategy Jacob has for him would be better than nothing.

"I can distract Keith's little brother, I know that the older wouldn't be a problem." Although the young vulpine could agree with the plan, there still was the unknown factor of where they would go.

"Right, can you give me a ride?" Before the husky could give the green light, the pattering of footsteps alerted them of someone's oncoming arrival.

"If Grey's going, I'm tagging along!" The blonde lupine interjected as he grinned widely. Marcus couldn't help but feel that the plan was going to end rather badly now that his mischievous friend was getting involved. "Now let's go!" Luke cried out as he leaped down the stairs in his usual fashion. However, this time the sound of a thud put a bit of worry in the two.

"It's way too early for him to be drunk..." The blue vulpine pointed out, also cursing the O'Donnell child's love of the strong liquor.

"He needed to wake up so I suggested coffee, which he quickly made into Irish Coffee."

* * *

In the Smith's house of residence, both of the brothers had retreated to their respected rooms and occupied themselves on the phone. The eldest having a discussion with the Earth embassy if a certain human had registered a trip to the Lylat system, while the youngest brother idly spoke of his experiences with a friend.

"Yeah I met him." The black haired boy explained briefly, taking a moment to recount the experience. "I don't know, maybe just me, but he's not that intimidating."

The young man sighed as he lay back in bed with the phone tucked into his shoulder and a book held up to his face. "Yeah, Keith confirmed it for me, looks like you have a chance."

In the other room, the brunette man wrinkled his brow as he listened to the aggravating elevator music as he was put on hold. It had been over twenty minutes since he last spoke to a real person on the phone. The delay began to get on his nerves, all he needed to do was asked one simple question for his mind to be at ease.

"Thank you for waiting, now how may I assist you, Mr. Smith?" The woman on the line asked in such a monotonous voice, the brunette almost mistaken her for a automated message.

"Yes, I would like to know if a human by the name of Donnel Tinhead has arrived to Corneria from Earth." The business man rubbed his temple with his free hand, at this point, any answer would be good enough to ease his mind.

After much silence, the woman began to explain to him that no one by that name had registered for arrival. The human thanked the woman and did not hesitate to abruptly hang up to sigh deeply. Hanging his head in disappointment, even with having low expectations it still left a stinging sensation that nearly half an hour was wasted only to have his hopes stamped out.

Hearing the doorbell sound, Paul cursed under his breath and made his way to the front door. His mood wasn't exactly the best after all that, though it's not exactly far from how his usual stoic personality.

"What is it?" He growled out, finding the blue vulpine standing before him with the brown husky standing beside him. The bad vibes he gave put Jacob on alert, as well as add a bit of nervousness to Marcus.

"M-my Dad wants to get to know you and your family, said that he wants you to choose an activity." The human blinked for a moment before weighing down his options, he needed a bit of relaxation, but fear quickly ran through him, if his younger brother knew about the choice in activity he won't be able to have a say in it.

"Japanese Open Air Baths." Paul's head connected with the doorframe as he heard the black-haired boy interjected. Though after registering what he actually said, the brunette stopped mulling to give his agreement with the decision.

"I don't think we have those in Corneri-"

"There's one on the outskirts of the Capital City which is just a two hour drive from here." The young boy kept interjecting, the fact that he knew the location down to the time it would take to get there aroused a bit of unease in everyone.

"I like the way you think, kid." The blonde lupine chuckled as each noticed he stood inside the home. There was never a time that Luke didn't practice his stealth and thievery skills.

Before all could agree on the time, the young vulpine caught a flash of a grin on the young human's face. All color left his face as he prepared himself for the worse kind of proposal.

"You should invite Wolf, too, I mean it's only fair, he does offer his home to you guys." As if it was planned, the young lupine began to call up said mercenary. The conversation went by rather quickly, Luke giving a wide smile that spoke louder than any words he could shout. Why the black-haired human wanted the Star Wolf leader to tag along, Marcus would never know.

With the activity planned, the blue vulpine sent the information to his father as well as his own boyfriend, but not in that order. Keith needed to be warned about this, especially with whatever the others had planned for this. _'Please let this go smoothly...'_

* * *

The day for the redhead had progressed rather nicely. Starting with the call that woke him up, letting him know that the Cornerian Defense Force had interest in his new weapon design, as well as asking for a demonstration of its capabilities. Excited with the chance to have his own design accepted into being bought out to be use in actual warfare, the human set out to buy the resources needed to make his weapon.

After returning home with the materials, Keith felt the need to brief Wolf on his project before making a large ruckus over creating it. Yet after taking a few steps into the manor, he found that everything was incredibly quiet, especially for the O'Donnell home. Afterwards he remembered the heads up about the McClouds wanting spend time with his family. However, he had expected the others to be home.

"Anyone here?" He called out, hoping for a response. Eventually the older lupine stepped down the stairs with a wide smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd get back, now c'mon, we need to get going." Keith attempted to get past him, only to get a stern look shot at him.

"Lemme get ta mah room, I need to hide this," The redhead stated as he lowered the yellow scarf around his neck to reveal a bite shaped scar. "Ah don't think Marcus' dad ain't gonna be too happy seein' this on me."

"Wow... Did not think you two would be into that kind of stuff." Red flooded through the human's cheeks, being a mix of anger and embarrassment. Wolf stood aside and allowed the human through while said human kept shouting protests that Marcus had only bitten him. That the bite was not anything related to the thoughts that ran in the lupine's head.

Searching through his old stuff, the redheaded human pulled out a bottle of tattoo cover up. _'Never though ahd use this again.'_

Although the cover up was meant for tattoos and for those that needed to cover them up for interviews, Keith found use in it for covering his facial scars. Though there really wasn't any reason as to why he should cover them after establishing himself in the mechanics industry. He only needed it for small public jobs. Scoping up a small amount of the cream to apply to his neck scar. After a small check in the mirror, the redhead grinned and met Wolf outside to take off.

"What are you doin'?" Keith crossed his arms as he watched the Lupine go for the driver seat of his own Charger.

"I'm driving."

"Not in mah car," Giving the situation a bit more thought, the redhead quickly added, "Think of it like ahm yer butler drivin' yew around."

The mercenary though about the analogy for a moment and decided it was best for him to relax and let the hick drive him around. After seeing his little plan was successful, the human smiled and took his rightful spot at the wheel.

* * *

**I've been wanting to make this idea come to life, but so far it is only halfway done... It will be continued next chapter with more bullshit before action! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Budding Conflict

**Disclaimer: I deserve shit for not updating this one as often I should have been, so good thing I don't own Starfox!**

* * *

Nearly half an hour past with neither talking. Even with the radio set on the local news, there was nothing to spark a conversation between the human and the lupine. It was rather uneasy, there wasn't much the human could say in this situation to even make his worries go away. Glancing over at Wolf for a moment, Keith failed to notice that the lupine was focused on something else. There was nothing to look at in this part of the highway, and for some strange reason no other drivers were taking this route.

"Drive faster." The lupine spat out, breaking the silence with his gaze focused on the rearview mirror.

"Ah know ya wanna get there, but we need ta get there ali-" Just as quickly as he found his words, Keith couldn't help but stare speechless at the glimpse of a slowly approaching vehicle. Before the human could begin questioning why Wolf was feeling paranoid, he couldn't help but notice that his engine was suddenly running quiet. The roar of the vehicle slowly died out, leaving the classic car to slow to halt. The usual goofy smile that the redhead was known for quickly vanished as he knew that foul play was being used.

"My cybernetic caught wind of some pretty old tech, then I realized someone was tailing us," The lupine explained as he pushed the passenger door open. The human began to follow suit and began to make his way out to the rear of his Charger, staring off at the vehicle heading towards them.

"That eye of yers still workin'?" The redhead asked as the lupine leaned against the trunk. Said lupine flashed the human a grin with the cybernetic eye patch flashing a bit as if to indicate a wink. However, he doubted that it was intentional. "Then it's gotta be an EMP, that shit only works on low tech nowadays."

"A lot of my sources have been telling me about strange target patterns lately," A small sigh escaped Keith's lips as he began to pay attention to what Wolf was saying. "Lately their have been reports of murders of Lylatians and Humans. At the surface, it just seemed as if they were just petty squanders that went too far. By the way, do you have a light on you?" The lupine asked as he began to pull a flask from his coat pocket.

"What's the connection?" The redhead asked as he fished in his pocket for the spare lighter he would have for Paul. After pulling it out, Wolf quickly took it out of his hands as he explained.

"The connection is that the people murdered, had some sort of connection to the other race, a couple, friends, coworkers and such." A cocky grin began to spread across the lupine's face as he began to make his way towards the other vehicle. As much as the human wanted to fear for his and Wolf's life, he couldn't find a single worry in his mind. He knew that Wolf was a hardened Mercenary with plenty of experience under his belt, and that he could easily take on a few goons. However, one worry did managed to cling to his mind. If the connection proved to be true with a gang actively murdering those that associated with the two races, then which race did the hate originate from? A small tap on his shoulder brought the redhead out of his thoughts, looking out towards the direction of the other vehicle, he could see a bunch of figures desperately trying to put out a fire in the windshield.

"Smashed their EMP to pieces, we can go now."

* * *

**A little look into the real plot of this story as to show that it isn't just cute shit. However, I regret to inform that this is more an official announcement that the story, along with a few others, that they'll be on hold while I push out chapters for a story that I have invested a lot of thought into. I hope you all understand and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
